A Time To Move On
by CatieMig
Summary: Landon Carter looks back on when he finished Medical School. He remembers when he met singer Mandy Moore. Though the time they spent together was brief, he will never forget how she changed him.
1. Prologue

Author- Catie M. - Knucky15@aol.com  
  
A/N- This is my 2nd fan fiction. My 1st is a little old one called "Brand New Walk". This story is in Landon Carters POV!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. Not Landon Carter. Not Mandy Moore. NOTHING!!  
  
*~Prologue~*  
  
My name is Landon Carter. I have seen and been through things some people only dream about; in life people always have that life changing experience. A life-changing story. Some are luck enough to have more then one. Me.well I'm one of those lucky few. For me, I wouldn't have had one of these stories without the other. I will tell this story exactly the way I remember it happening. After all, time has faded, and so has this memory.  
  
I am just an ordinary man. There is nothing special about me. No monuments dedicated for me. No schools named after me. But sometimes the most ordinary guy in the world gets lucky. Sometimes..  
  
Some will call this a love story. But for me its not, for me it's a story of friendship. A story of what you least expect, will happen. I have no moral to this. I don't even expect you to care. But someday everyone must tell his or her story, and I choose today. There is no reason why, I just did.  
  
When looking back at this particular time in my life I see myself at age 22. I remember every detail from certain days. Some other days I purposely chose to forget.  
  
The following is my story, my life. My life has and never will be normal. I used to be normal, but that all changed when I met my 1st love, Jamie Sullivan. After that my life was never the same, I was changed.  
  
Once again, however, my life was drastically changed, when another stepped into my life. I have and never will really consider her my "2nd love" I don't even consider her a love. I considered her as a friend. Who says you can't love a friend?  
  
When you read this you will realize the power of love. But most importantly the power of friendship. My life used to be all about Jamie. That changed and you'll see how.  
  
By the end of this you'll learn a lot about me. You'll learn about my life, my small town, and even Jamie. But of all, you'll learn about a friend. A friend who cared, who loved. You'll learn about the friend named Mandy Moore. You'll learn about the time she spent with the lost and confused boy named Landon Carter, me.  
  
TBC-  
  
Hope ya liked it! More to come! 


	2. Back to Beaufort

Author- Catie A/N- Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this so far!!  
  
Chapter 1- Back in Beaufort  
  
I remember coming home from Medical School very precisely. Maybe it was just what happened or what, but I never am able to forget everything from that day. I had just finished Medical School, and even though right after high school I thought I had my life set, I felt very lost. In some way it was probably the fact that I was back in Beaufort. Memories from long ago came back. The second I entered town I looked down at my ring. For the past few years I did a great job of moving on from Jamie. I was away from everything, but now it wasn't too easy.  
  
I pulled up to my house and slowly got out of the car. I looked around the place I grew up. It seemed so different. My mother was off for the summer on a cruise. I grabbed my duffle bag, filled with clothes, and opened the door to my empty house. "Home sweet home." I muttered as I put my bag down. I started to look around at the pictures on the wall. When I saw Jamie and mine wedding picture I looked away instantly.  
  
I realized there wasn't anything to do in the house. I always seemed to get bored quickly recently. I needed to find something to do. I walked outside and glanced at my car, 'Maybe a drive?' I shook my head. I walked past my car, and didn't stop.  
  
As I headed out of my driveway I looked around town. Everything seemed exactly the same. Nothing has changed from 4 years when I came to visit Rev. Sullivan. 'Maybe it's just me.' I saw people looking me as I walked past the church. 'Today's a Sunday.' I looked at the church 'I should be there.' As Rev. Sullivan walked out of the church I picked up speed.  
  
I was now away from the church. I was on a familiar street. I only stopped to look at a familiar house. It was Jamie's. Everything about this house was different. The look, the fence, the lawn, even the porch. I looked at it for a few more minutes, spotting every little change, and then started to walk again. I walked past the town graveyard, not caring where I was going. I walked across the school football not stopping to think.  
  
I then began to walk down an alley. At the time I didn't realize where I was. As I got out of the alley and looked up at the restaurant next to it, I realized why that alley was so special. I felt a lump in my throat as I turned around and looked down at the alley. 'Jamie.this is where she told me. Told me about her sickness.' I slowly began to walk back down the alley. I stopped where I stopped that night. That night I wanted to die.  
  
I leaned against the wall and slowly lowered myself to the ground. I wasn't thinking anymore. I didn't even feel my heart beat. I put my face in my hands, not crying, just trying to feel again. In the distance I could hear footsteps. I didn't look up, not yet. I knew someone was approaching me, but I didn't care. The person was now in front of me, but I didn't look up. "Hey.are you okay?" I heard the person say.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled, still refusing to look up.  
  
"Oh.well not many people sit in an alley with their head in there hands!" This girl was starting to piss me off.  
  
"God! Did anybody ever tell you to mind your own.." I was about to continue, but then I looked up. I have never seen her before, but in a way I have. She looked like Jamie, not exactly, maybe taller. But of course I was sitting and she was standing.  
  
"Sorry.I just thought you were hurt or something." She began to walk away realizing I wanted to be alone.  
  
"Wait!" I stood up and ran after her. When I caught up with her I jumped in front of her. "Sorry.I was just in a bad mood."  
  
"Your forgiven." she said simply.  
  
"I'm Landon Carter." I said introducing myself.  
  
"Oh. You must be new here! I'm Mandy Moore." I looked away a bit upset that she thought I was 'new'.  
  
"I'm not new. I've lived here my whole life. Except these 4 years.I was at Med School." I tried to explain to her not sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry! I'm relatively new here myself."  
  
"What are you here for anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I am guest starring on a TV show!" This Mandy girl did have the face of a movie star.  
  
"Oh so you're an actress?"  
  
"No. I'm a singer!" I didn't know her. I tried to figure out who she was, but I couldn't. I smiled and nodded figuring she might be making it up. "Hey, I'm starving and there's a place that looks good RIGHT here! Want to join me?" I didn't really need to think about it. I was very hungry.  
  
"Sure." then I remembered something. "O dammit! I left my wallet at home."  
  
"Believe me I can afford it for the both of us!" She smiled. When she did I thought I was going to melt. It was a smile to die for really.  
  
"Alright then. But I insist on paying you back!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" she joked. I smiled. It felt good to smile. 'Jamie never would say that! I like her already!' Mandy grabbed my arm and we walked to the restaurant.  
  
TBC!!  
  
How'd ya like it? I know it's not very exciting but it might get exciting later! 


	3. Story Telling

Author- Catie M- Knucky15@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Landon Carter, or Mandy Moore, or really anything else.  
  
A/N- I hope you guys like this so far because I am!! LOL! Here is Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2- Story Telling  
  
As we walked into the restaurant it looked so empty. I remember all the fine memories I had in here with Eric, Clayne, Tracy, and Lauren, the gang. 'I have to remember to call them.' I thought. We sat down at a table right by the window. Mandy sat down across from me smiling at me. "So.Landon right?"  
  
"Yeah.that's my name." I said. She smiled and nodded. I knew this wasn't going to be a very interesting conversation, but I didn't know much then. There was that awkward silence. That silence I will never forget until the day I die. She looked at the window and I looked out too. I gave a little cough, basically trying to signal this was going absolutely nowhere. I told you earlier I get bored quickly, and this was no exception. I fidgeted in my seat until the waitress came.  
  
"So what'll it be?" The old lady said. She had the infamous North Carolina accent that I lost in college and Mandy obviously never had.  
  
"A cheeseburger will be fine." I said.  
  
"Same here!" Mandy said excitedly.  
  
"To drink?" the lady said.  
  
"Sweet tea." Mandy and I said at the same time. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled, but in a far off way. The waitress walked away and Mandy looked at me. 'More silence' I thought. I had to think of something before I got bored out of my mind.  
  
"So what type of music do you sing?" I asked trying to make some sort of conversation. Mandy smiled and looked down at her feet, the way Jamie did, then back up again blushing.  
  
"Pop music mostly." I nodded. I never listened to much Pop, never really had an interest.  
  
"Any hits I would know of?" I said in an almost sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well let's see. There's 'Candy' 'I Wanna Be With You' 'Crush' 'In my Pocket' and my most recent one 'Cry'." My jaw dropped. I tried for minutes to think if I heard any of them, but knowing me I probably just switched the station when they came on.  
  
"Wow.. I didn't think you even had an album!" I said still amazed.  
  
"Well I have 3." She said giggling. I felt bad; I took her as a joke.  
  
"And now you're on a TV show. I didn't even know Beaufort had a TV show!" I said looking away, kind of thinking to myself.  
  
"Well I shot the scenes I was in a month ago." She explained.  
  
"Why are you still here?" I asked shocked anyone would want to stay here.  
  
"Its such a relaxing place. Also very romantic!" She said. I never thought of Beaufort as relaxing or romantic. Maybe when I was with Jamie there were parts that I considered romantic. But that was a different me. Then I realized of all the lovely stories my mom used to tell me about people falling in love in this pathetic town.  
  
"Ah, I suppose you've heard the old Beaufort stories? About people falling in love in this town." I asked remembering all the ones Mom told me.  
  
"Well I've heard a few." She said almost with a look of embarrassment in her eyes.  
  
"What's your favorite?" Before she could answer, our food arrived. I put some Ketchup on my burger and took a big bite out of it. She did the same, then continued.  
  
"There is this one. But actually I heard it's not too old. Like it happened recently in all." I looked up at her, my eyes telling her to continue. "This girl told me it at the local bookstore."  
  
"Go on. I might already know it, but I haven't heard a Beaufort story in awhile."  
  
"Well I'll give you the short version." She said wiping her mouth of with her napkin. "These 2 kids in high school were the exact opposites, right?" This sounded like a new one I hadn't heard. I nodded as she continued. "Well they wound up getting to know more about each other. Sooner or later they fell in love. But the guys friends were real assholes and the girl was a nerd." I kept listening trying to think of why it sounded so familiar. "Anyway this girl she had a list of everything she wanted to do with her life. And on their 1st date the guy actually completed 2 of those things!"  
  
I now knew why this was familiar. It was my story. I never knew that Jamie's love and me was turned into Beaufort's famous tales. I looked away then back at Mandy nodding so she could continue. "Well the girl had Leukemia! When she told him the poor guy got so upset. He knew the 1st thing on her list was to be married in the same church her mother was married, so guess what the guy did?" She looked at me.  
  
"What?" I said already knowing.  
  
"He proposed! They got married and then she died. The girl who told me this said the guy left town, but came back once.. once." I looked out the window. Praying for the subject to change. By the time I looked back Mandy was eating her burger, almost done with it. "Isn't that sad?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Have you ever heard that one?"  
  
"No.no." I shook my head then looked back at Mandy. "Did this girl give you the names of these people?"  
  
"Only the girls. She didn't tell me the guys."  
  
"What did she say the girls' was?" I asked trying to make sure they got the facts straight.  
  
"Jamie Sullivan." I nodded and pushed my plate away, not hungry anymore. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah.I do." I confessed, not entirely. "Well I did."  
  
"Oh, did you know the guy?"  
  
"I used to." I slowly got up from the table. "Want to see something cool?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?" she asked standing up as well.  
  
"Not anymore." I said. "If you liked that story you just told, I can show you something that has to do with it!"  
  
"Sure!" I was out of my mind, but I had to get away. Especially from this restaurant, by this alley. Mandy left the bill and we left the restaurant. "Here, will take my car." Mandy pointed out a silver Porsche. 'Wow! She is rich!' I thought as we headed to it. "You want to drive? You know where to go." I quickly accepted and we got in.  
  
I had something I wanted to show Mandy. I wanted to prove to her Jamie wasn't just some tale. She was a real person. I quickly drove and drove, lost in thought. Mandy thought she knew the story, but I was going to tell her some parts she left out. We were heading to the graveyard. To see Jamie's grave and I her star.  
  
TBC!!  
  
How'd ya like it?? Please read and review!!!! 


	4. Graveyard Memories

Author- Catie - Knucky15@aol.com  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
I drove like a crazed maniac really. I didn't really say anything to Mandy. For me it didn't matter to make conversation. I haven't been to Jamie's grave since her funeral, so in a way it didn't matter whether Mandy was with me or not. I pulled over to the side of the road, and glanced at the graveyard on the other side. "Are we here?" Mandy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah." I said not looking at her; my eyes were focused at the dark graveyard.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see. Lets go." I got out of the car not caring if Mandy was behind me or not. Mandy caught up with me and was now at my side.  
  
"I see we're at a graveyard." Mandy said as we walked.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." I said quoting her. We kept walking till I saw the shed. I knew Jamie's grave was right around there. I looked around and finally spotted it. "Here." I said heading to the grave. Mandy followed me and when we got there I just pointed to it.  
  
"Here lies the body of Jamie Sullivan. A caring girl, who had much talent and love." Mandy read the tombstone. I looked away remembering the funeral. Remembering the words Reverend Sullivan spoke. Those were the days I believed, and I was still happy even though Jamie was gone. I had the attitude I'd see her again, and she was happy. Those were the days.  
  
"Told you I knew her." Mandy turned to me.  
  
"How'd you know her grave was here?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I just do." I said turning around to the shed. "Here I'll show you something." I walked to the shed Mandy near me. I stood in front of it looking at the night sky. I pointed up to the stars. "Jamie she.she loved astronomy. She even has a star named after her." I told Mandy.  
  
"Really?" Mandy asked. I then told Mandy about Jamie and her telescopes. Mandy actually listened. She actually cared.  
  
"Her husband made her a telescope once. He gave it to her the night he proposed." "Wow! She was really lucky to have such a sweet guy like that!" Mandy said looking up to the sky. I looked away 'Sweet guy. I noticed I never told her about the part where I was really mean to her. I notice the whole left that whole part of the story out.' I looked back at Mandy. She was looking at the stars, kind of like the 1st night I saw Mandy in the graveyard. I kept staring at her trying to push Jamie to the back of my mind, but I couldn't. The ring was the problem.  
  
I had yet to take the ring off. I could never bring myself to it. I was still married and I didn't have a problem with it. Until now. Now I wanted to be single for some reason. I looked down at my left hand and then put my hand in my pocket. I looked away again and saw the spot Jamie and I fell asleep in each other's arms. This is where she told me she loved me. Mandy's voice broke my train of thought. "I have to get going soon." I looked up and nodded. "You want me to give you a lift home?"  
  
"No, its okay, I can walk."  
  
"Oh come on! Stop being noble, its dark out, I'll give you a lift."  
  
"Alright." We headed back to the car. I kept looking down at the ground as we walked.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" She asked. I didn't exactly know what to say. I just got out of school really, and I intended on taking some time off. I didn't exactly have a job as of now really.  
  
"Uh.well I sort of want to go into medicine. Well I did. I'm not so sure anymore though." I was about to ask what she did, but then I remembered she's a "singer".  
  
"Why aren't you sure anymore?" I didn't know why she even cared.  
  
"I don't know really." I said smiling at her. We got into the car and told her how to get to my house. "How old are you?" I asked as we started to drive.  
  
"18." she said smiling very proudly. I was taken a back. She seemed so mature. Not like an ordinary 18 year old. 'Just like Jamie.' "How old are you again?"  
  
"22."  
  
"You don't seem 22. You look younger." I guess I was supposed to take it as a compliment, but I didn't really know so I just nodded. Mandy turned the radio on and a Switchfoot song came on.  
  
"I love this song." it was called 'Playing For Keeps'. I listened to Switchfoot all the time. Especially recently.  
  
"You like Switchfoot too?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yeah. You do?" Mandy nodded. "You don't seem like the type." I did sound a bit mean, but I didn't mean any harm.  
  
"What? You think I just like pop?" She said smiling.  
  
"Well you sing pop." I said trying to dig myself out of the whole.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean I like pop. I hate Britney Spears." Now there was a name I had heard of.  
  
"We have a lot in common." I said smiling at her. We pulled up to my house and Mandy stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride. It was nice meeting you Mandy. Next time you have a song out I'll be sure to listen to it." I said opening the door.  
  
"I should be thanking you. You taught me a lot about the girl." Mandy said. 'The girl. Now there's a new name for her.' I thought. I began to get out of the car, but Mandy's voice stopped me. "So Landon, uh.. Maybe we could get together again? Are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I'm free." it was sad how true that was. I had no life.  
  
"Great." Mandy took out a little card and gave it to me. "That's my number." I nodded and began to walk away. I heard the car drive away and turned to watch it go. I had her number, now the only question was if I could gain enough courage to use it.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
Hope you liked it. More to come soon! 


	5. Best I've Ever Had

Author's Note- Finally able to get some work on this chapter. Okay. In this one I have Landon sing a song that is actually not original by me. No, I'm not talented at all; therefore my song writing skills are.well "poopy". I've been busy with school, sports, and my other fan-fiction Brand New Walk. Which sadly is getting pummeled with reviews and people are very demanding lol. So I can't get to this little fan-fic as much anymore.  
  
Chapter 4- Best I Ever Had  
  
It was about a week later. I still had no courage to call Mandy. Every night I'd pick up the phone and start dialing, but right before I could put the last number in I'd hang up. I had all the chances in the world to call her. I wasn't do anything all day. What I was really spending most of my time doing was thinking. I'd sit out on the porch for hours at a time. Just thinking about the past 4 years.  
  
One day, I sat there thinking about Jamie. I remembered what she did to me. I slowly got up from my chair and walked to my room. I scavenged through my closet. As I found it I took a sigh of relief. 'Thank God Ma didn't throw it out.' I looked at the dusty leathering on the case. I brushed it off, and walked back outside. I sat down and opened the case. The guitar shined through the brisk evening air. It wasn't hot out. Which was unusual for Beaufort. I remember picking the guitar up. I hadn't played in years. I started my first few years of high school.  
  
I took out the old pad I had in the case. I guess at some point I wanted to sing. Thinking of this now, the reason I got the guitar out again was to try and get Jamie out of my head. Then, maybe, then I could find my courage to call Mandy. I started to strum the guitar. Then my brain clicked. Everything seemed so fast paced now. I put the guitar down and grabbed the pen and pad. Then started to look around me. Out on the water I saw a boat go by.  
  
So you sailed away. To a Gray Sky morning. Now I'm here to say Love can be so boring.  
  
I felt like I was letting every emotion of myself out onto this paper.  
  
Nothings quite the same now. I'll just see you later.  
  
I think I just bursted at this point. Not so much in a bad way, more in a creative way. I felt like Jamie had to know this, I knew she was listening.  
  
Well its not so bad You're only the best I ever had. I don't want you bad You're just the best I ever had.  
  
I looked down at my paper. It did at first sound like I was mad at Mandy. I wasn't though; I was sort of telling her I do still love her. But in some way I needed to move on.  
  
So you stole my heart Now I'm just a phony. Remembering the girl Leaves me down and lonely.  
  
In most ways that was just the way I felt right after she died. 8 years ago.  
  
Sending in the letter Make yourself all better. It may take some time to pass me up in time I can't take it so I run away and hide I may find in time that you were always right. (your always right)  
  
I saw the boat finally leave in the last spec of light. It was now out of sight.  
  
So you sailed away To a gray sky morning Now I'm here to say. Love can be so boring.  
  
I thought again. 'Was there something else she needed? Is that why she died?'  
  
What was it she wanted? Could it be I'm unwanted? Its not so bad Your only the best I ever had I don't want you bad You're only the best I ever had.  
  
  
  
I put my pen down and sighed. I read it over and over again. It wasn't too bad. I brought my guitar and pen back inside. The house was now quiet and dark. I put the guitar by the couch and flipped the switch on. I placed my pad on the table and fell to the couch. I rested back, and looked to the side of the couch. There was a picture of Jamie and I at our wedding. I looked away. I put my head and my hands. When I looked back up a slight smile grew on my face.  
  
  
  
"You were the best thing I ever had Jamie. You'll always be." I got up and grabbed the phone. I looked back at the picture. "It's not so bad, is it?"  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
How'd you guys like it?  
  
Song Credit- Vertical Horizon "Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)" It's a good song. I just thought it would fit well in the story. 


	6. The Truth in Pictures

Author- Catie - Knucky15@aol.com  
  
Chapter 5- The Truth In Pictures  
  
I dialed the last number. 'This is it. No turning back.' if I really tried, I could've just hung up right then and there, but I didn't.  
  
"Hello?" answered the soft voice on the other side. I was sitting in a chair and I kept wiping the sweat off my palms onto my jeans.  
  
"Hi, is Mandy there?" I knew she was the person speaking, but it was just a tendency of mine.  
  
"Speaking. Who's calling?" I remember just hoping she hadn't forgotten me already.  
  
"L-Lan-Landon." I stuttered, and I never stutter.  
  
"Hey! I was beginning to think you forgot about me." I smiled as if she was right in front of me, blushing.  
  
"No. I was just." I couldn't think of an excuse. Maybe if it was 6 years earlier I could, but not now. "Busy." She never asked why. In some ways I think she knew the truth. Mandy, like Jamie, had this way about her, she just knew her.  
  
"So would you like to get together tonight?" she asked innocently. I looked at my clock. It was 7 pm, pretty late, but I had to see her.  
  
"Sure.how about I cook dinner?" Those words just slipped out of my mouth. 'Cook? Damn!'  
  
"That sounds wonderful! I'll be over in a few minutes. See you then."  
  
"Bye." I hung up proudly. I rushed upstairs and got dressed. I put on a dress shirt and kakis on. When the doorbell rang, I jumped. I wiped my forehead and made my way to the door.  
  
I know that I paused at the door. I took a deep breath and reached for the knob. As I pulled at the door I kept my eyes focused on the ground. When I looked up, time froze.  
  
At first it felt like I went back in time or something. Her face was Jamie, but it almost seemed like a "newer" type of Jamie.  
  
"Hey!" as she spoke I realized I was holding my breath. Mandy had a long sleeved black shirt, and jeans.  
  
"Hi." My face must've been red, I felt so shy, almost embarrassed. I just kept staring at her, until Mandy broke the silence.  
  
"Chilly out, isn't it?"  
  
"Want to come in?"  
  
"That would be nice." I pushed the door open some more letting Mandy in. She looked around, in complete awe, at the house. "This house is beautiful." I nodded. For some reason I grew used to people complimenting the house. "Do you live here alone?" The 1st thing I thought was how stupid it would be to say I live with my mother. But I knew she'd catch on.  
  
"No. This is actually my mother's house. I'm just staying here till I can get my own place." Mandy nodded and looked at some photographs on the wall. At 1st I didn't care, but then I realized she'd see the ones of Jamie and I.  
  
"Where is she?" Mandy asked. I could feel my stomach tighten and the air get hotter.  
  
"Who?" I asked panicky.  
  
"Your mother" My heart rate slowed back to normal.  
  
"Oh.her. She's on some cruise for the summer."  
  
"It must feel nice having this whole house to yourself." I noticed her eyes were getting closer and closer to the pictures of Jamie and I.  
  
"Not really." I felt so relieved when she turned around. "Its actually lonelier."  
  
"I guess your right. How old are you again?"  
  
"24." She nodded, almost as if she knew the answer already. She seemed so interested in the pictures when she turned around again. Almost as if she was searching for the story behind them. I saw her eyes move to the next picture, the wedding picture. It was too late now. 'She saw it.' I saw her eyes widen. My heart raced, my mind became a blur. I tool my hand out of my pocket and looked at the ring. 'She knows.' I don't exactly know why I wanted to keep it a secret. I guess I thought if she knew she'd be afraid. Maybe I was really the one who was afraid.  
  
"That's you." she said, sounding at a loss for words. There was nothing I could do now."  
  
"Yeah." was all I managed to say. I knew what would come next. The questions.  
  
"I didn't know you were married." Her eyes glanced downward and that was when she saw the ring. "God I'm so blind." she muttered, and looked back up. "Where is she now?" I remember my 1st thought was just to say "away for the week" but I couldn't.  
  
"Heaven." I said softly. I looked at her eyes. They didn't seem shocked anymore. They turned to a look of care. It was all too predictable. Next would come the "I'm so sorry." and then the awkward silence.  
  
"How long has it been?" my mind froze for a second. 'She is really different from everyone else.'  
  
"6 years." I could've said the exact months and days too, but that never goes over big.  
  
"Wow, what were married at? When you were 15?" I think she intended it as a joke, but I didn't laugh.  
  
"We were married when we were 18." She looked back at the picture.  
  
"What was her name?" I knew this would be weird. Just a few weeks ago she heard our "story".  
  
"Jamie Sullivan." She turned to me, eyes wide again.  
  
"You are her husband?" I nodded and looked down at my feet. "So that's how you knew the whole story." I nodded again. "You are the one that did all that stuff for her?" I nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged. "Say something please." I looked up. I didn't want to talk. I hadn't really talked about her in years. Even with Rev. Sullivan I didn't say much. A conversation would start soon with Mandy, about Mandy. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
  
"I think I should start dinner now."  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Now I'm off to WRITE (not type sorry) the next chapter of Brand New Walk! Listening to a really awesome "Good Charlotte" song! YAY! 


	7. Be Like That

Authors Note: Okay so I kind of haven't updated this fic in ages, and found it on my computer and decided to. Also there was a chapter before this that I sorta lost lol...so if my memory is correct Landon made her cry, I forget how...I'm really sorry, but I don't think it was THAT important lol...lets hope so. Another thing..in past "Author Notes" I talk about ...*tear* Brand New Walk. I had to sadly remove that from this site or actually was forced to, because they don't "approve" of fics that talk about Celebrities, but until I get kicked off AGAIN I'll continue this one. If you want to read Brand New Walk email me and I'll send you the link to it. Also in this chapter I have Landon write a song by 3 Doors Down.  
  
Chapter 7- Be Like That  
  
It was about 5 minutes after Mandy was completely gone that it sunk in what I did. I was in a complete stat of shock. I slumped in the couch and lifelessly grabbed the remote. I randomly flipped through channels. Trying, hoping, to get away from what just happened. But of course like everything- That wouldn't be possible.  
  
I somehow arrived at HBO. And that's when I saw Mandy. Her face was exactly the same, except she had blonde hair. I stared trying to know what to think of this all. Another guy had his arm around her. It was a pain like none other in my stomach and heart. I didn't know what it was at first (the pain). But I soon figured it out. It was pure jealousy, the jealousy that made people do stupid things. Within a matter of seconds I fiercely turned the TV off.  
  
I was upstairs, seeing the guy with his arm around Mandy. I didn't know what I was doing at first but I just grabbed the pen and my journal right next to my bed. I sat on the bed, and began to writing. At first I wrote exactly how I felt. But that was no use. I then switched to what I wanted most at the moment. I wanted to be that guy holding Mandy.  
  
He spends his nights in California  
Watching the stars on the big screen.  
  
The guy I was writing about was me. Besides the California part.  
  
And then he lies awake and he wonders  
Why can't that be me?  
You see in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.  
  
I then began to get deeper into my life. Not just about Mandy. I wrote about how I left Beaufort.  
  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention.  
Just before he says goodnight-  
He looks up with a little smile at me and says-  
If I could be like that  
I would give anything  
Just to live on day in those shoes  
If I could be like that  
What would I do?  
What would I do?  
  
For some reason I poured my whole life into it.  
  
Now in dreams-  
We run.  
  
I started to go on about my days at college. Days when I'd walk through the park there and see the same lady there. Every day.  
  
She spends her days up in the North Park  
  
Watching the people as they pass  
  
All the lady wanted was a friend. A new Life.  
  
And all she wants is just a little peace dream  
Is that too much to ask?  
With a safe home  
And a warm bed  
On a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to hold on to  
That's all she needs.  
  
If I could be like that  
I would give anything  
Just to live on day in those shoes  
If I could be like that  
What would I do?  
What would I do?  
  
I couldn't stop anymore it was like a disease.  
  
Yeah hey yeah.  
Falling into their hopes and dreams  
We run away.  
  
If I could be like that  
I would give anything  
Just to live on day in those shoes  
If I could be like that  
What would I do?  
  
What would I do  
  
I put the pen down. Immediately knowing what to do. "If I want to be around or even with Mandy. I'm going to." I took my ring off and put it inside the drawer. "Sorry Jamie." And I rushed downstairs.  
  
TBC!!!!!! 


	8. Say Anything

A/N- This Chapter is inspired by the Good Charlotte song "Say Anything". Fabulous song, really. Also, once again I wrote this a while ago and never updated. And like I said I forgot why Mandy left crying lol. So, I don't really know what's going on here... I think Mandy told Landon to move on and he couldn't so he blew up at her, or Mandy thought Landon was just with her so he could be with Jamie in a way.  
  
Chapter 8- Say Anything  
  
I went to the phone and picked it up. I looked down at my hand to see my ring gone. The guilt filled my stomach, but I swallowed hard and pushed it out of my mind. I picked up the phone and the paper that had Mandy's number on it, and slowly dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Her perky voice said on the other end.  
  
"Hi Mandy. Its me, Landon." That's when I could tell her perky feeling was gone.  
  
Here I am on, the phone again, and  
Awkward silence is on the other end.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Her voice was lifeless, with no attitude.  
  
I used to know the sound of a smile  
In your voice, but right now (right now)  
All I feel (all I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting starting up again.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" I tried to sound sweet and caring.  
  
"Why? So you can scream at me again?" The knot in my stomach got tighter. I tried to think back to everything she said to me.  
  
All the things we talked about you know they stay on my mind (on my mind)  
All the things we laughed about they'll bring us through it every time (after time after time)  
  
I began why it hurt so bad to hear her talk like this. I didn't know her for a long time, but I knew I was falling for her. I just wanted her to know how I felt. I knew she felt the same way.  
  
"Mandy, I'm sorry. I really am. I acted like a fool." She said nothing.  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything  
Say anything  
  
I should've stopped her when she walked away. I should've told her I was sorry then. I began to think this then, as she still didn't talk.  
  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
If you'd just give me a sign  
Say anything  
Say anything.  
  
I never had these problems with Jamie. We got into fights, before I truly loved her though. But that's when this all sunk in. Mandy wasn't Jamie, I thought she was like her, but she wasn't. And maybe that's why I fell for her.  
  
Some say that time changes  
Best friends can become strangers.  
  
At the time Mandy and I were friends. And even though I wanted more, I was going to lose her as a friend too.  
  
But I don't want that  
No not from you.  
If you just stay with me we can make it through.  
  
When I met Jamie I had to make a decision, whether to take a chance and go for her or ignore her and go on with my life. The decision I had to make was like this one with Mandy. I could go on being a pitiful loser the rest of my life. Or, I could take a chance with Mandy. Even if we were friends, I just wanted something.  
  
So here we are again,  
Same old argument.  
And now I'm wondering if things will ever change.  
  
I loved the way Mandy smiled, it reminded me of Jamie. But there was more behind Jamie's smile. Mandy smiled brought me back to life.  
  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back then  
Make noise till 3am and the neighbors would complain.  
  
I wanted Mandy so bad right then. "Mandy? Please."  
  
All the things we talked about you know they stay on my mind (on my mind)  
All the things we laughed about they'll bring us through it every time (after time after time)  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything  
  
Say anything.  
  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
If you'd just give me a sign  
Say anything  
Say anything  
  
I heard her take a sigh into the phone, and I waited for an answer. For that would make or break me.  
  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling down  
  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling down  
Down  
Down  
Down...  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything  
  
Say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
If you'd just give me a sign  
Say anything  
Say anything.  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything  
  
Say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
If you'd just give me a sign  
Say anything  
Say anything.  
  
"Mandy, come on! Say something! Say anything." I waited, and it finally came.  
  
"I forgive you Landon. And I understand if you can't move on. Want me to come over tomorrow?" My heart skipped as the smile drew across my face.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
I walked upstairs and when I looked at my drawer the guilt came back. I opened it up and saw the ring. I attached it to my necklace and lightly kissed it.  
  
"She understands, Jamie. But I'm not leaving you yet. I can't." I wanted Jamie to give me a sign. A sign that it'd be okay to be with Mandy. That's all I wanted. "If you'd give me a sign Jamie. Please. If only you could say something, say anything to me."  
  
TBC!!  
  
Okay next chapter I wrote recently so I finally understand what's going on lol. 


	9. More Pictures

Wow...I FINALLY know what's going on in this chapter because I wrote this a few weeks ago, the other ones I wrote like last summer. Chapter 9- More Pictures  
  
I got up the next morning, tired, but that morning- I had a reason to get up. I hadn't had a reason to get up in years. It felt good. I got up and felt the necklace with the ring attached to it. I fingered the ring in my palm, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
It was around 8am. I was to go to Mandy's hotel around 11am. I would have 3 hours to myself. I walked downstairs, remembering the morning after I had just been in jail for a near death prank of a boy named Clay Gephardt. "I wonder what he's up to now?" I thought out loud to myself.  
  
I poured myself a glass of orange juice and as I headed to the table the ring of the phone shocked me. I put the glass down on the counter and rushed to the phone on the wall. "Hello?" I answered anxiously, and tiredly.  
  
"Hey sweetheart!" It was my mom, I could tell her voice from a mile away. 'She must be at the resort.'  
  
"Hi Mama. How was the cruise there?" I acted interested.  
  
"It was fabulous! How is the house? Are you taking care of yourself?" I laughed at my Mothers questions.  
  
"Yes, to all of the above." I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Are you getting out a lot? I don't like the thought of you being there all by yourself. Maybe you should go out and see if Eric or Dean are around. I saw them a few weeks before I left, they were asking for you." She said in one breath. I thought of Eric and Dean, how they probably would always be stuck in Beaufort, never daring to leave. I could've...should've been them.  
  
"Actually I met somebody, a few a weeks ago." I heard my mom gasp.  
  
"My God! A girl?"  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing big. It's weird though, she's famous too. You wouldn't know her." I knew that would be her next question. "But, Mama, the weird thing is, she looks so much like Jamie. It's just weird. And I feel guilty."  
  
"Sweetie," My mother said in that motherly- kind- tone. "Jamie would want you to be happy." I didn't know if it was true at the time. I never understood...why would the person who loved me so much want me to be with someone else.  
  
"Yeah, uhm...I gotta get going now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't be afraid to move on." It hurt a lot to hear that from my own mother.  
  
"I'm not afraid mom. Bye." I didn't wait to hear "Bye" from her. I hung up- Downed my OJ- and went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
When I finished I put on a T-shirt and my Red-ish Orange-ish shirt over it and buttoned it up. I put my kakis on and did my hair. Hair was never my specialty, I usually just left it as it is, but this was a special situation. I spiked it to perfection- as corny as that sounds. I walked back downstairs and began to finally take a good look around my house.  
  
I looked through the kitchen drawer cabinets, just seeing if anything was new. Then I walked into the family room, I glanced through some of the drawers. I especially wanted to see our old drawer, filled with pictures. I saw a stack of old pictures I grabbed them and began to look through them all. There were pictures of me in my freshmen year of high school.  
  
I looked at the end of the pile and saw a pack of pictures. They looked as if they have never been looked at. As I began to open the pack in the back of my mind, I guess, I knew what they were. When I saw the first picture my whole body froze. They were the pictures from the play.  
  
I fell into a trance, just staring at the pictures. She looked so beautiful, and suddenly I found myself remembering her voice, singing "Only Hope". I don't exactly remember how long I was looking through the pictures. I know the ring of the phone shook me away from the trance. I hesitantly put the pictures down and picked the phone up. "Hello?" I said a little hastily.  
  
"Hey, it's Mandy!" She sounded so perky. For some reason I got very nervous, not knowing what to do, what to say. Just spending a pretty good time staring at Jamie, and now I have to deal with Mandy.  
  
"Hi." I did my best to sound cheerful.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you were still going to come over?" I remembered that I was to go to her house. I glanced back at the pictures.  
  
"Uhm...yeah. Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Great! See ya then!"  
  
"Yup. Bye." I hung up and took a deep breath. I glanced at the clock seeing it was 10:45. I looked at myself in the mirror. "You can do this." I muttered to myself, and then I was off.  
  
When I got to Mandy's hotel, I was beyond nervous. As I got out of my car and entered the doors to the hotel I felt my heart racing. This was an embarrassing moment of my life. I could never forget this.  
  
I walked up to the front desk and saw a man in his early 40's at a computer behind the desk. "Excuse me sir?" He looked up.  
  
"Welcome to Beaufort Resort." I never understood that name 'Beaufort Resort.' Seemed bizarre to me. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Uhm...I'm looking for Mandy Moore? Do you know what room she is in." He gave me a skeptical look.  
  
"Ms. Moore doesn't want fans to know her room number." It had slipped my mind that she was a celebrity and what not.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not a fan." I tried to reassure the man.  
  
"Right. Look pal. I got orders." He started copying an attitude with me.  
  
"I don't even listen to her music!"  
  
"But you know she sings?" He said slyly.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Security!!!" The man shouted and 2 muscles came rustling.  
  
"That's not necessary." I protested. I turned around as one of the Security grabbed my arm. When I looked around I saw Mandy sitting in a chair in the lobby laughing hysterically.  
  
"You can let him go!" She finally yelled. "He's not a fan." I looked at Mandy as she was still giggling and making her way over. The Security man let go of me.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Moore. We have to take precautions."  
  
"I understand." She said in a business tone. She grabbed my hand. I felt my heart skip.  
  
"Come on Landon. Lets go up to my room."  
  
I was nervous as hell, but once again I felt something pushing me to go with her.  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Authors Note

Wow. I haven't written in this in awhile, but I'm working on a few original works and I figure I owe it to my "fans" if they are even still reading on here. I was just reading old reviews, and I gotta say I was nearly at tears! I doubt I'll continue this, or continue on FanFiction, but I just wanted to say Thank You! to everyone that has read this in the past, and to anyone reading this now. If there were any reason to continue this it'd only be if people were interested, and I'm not sure anyone is.  
  
I started this 2 years ago- how freaking insane is that????????! lol. 


End file.
